The present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses such as are used to support a patient in different positions. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to surgical tables used during surgery to support a patient in a predetermined position or number of positions. However, the present disclosure may also be applicable to other types of patient support apparatuses such as hospital beds, home care beds, x-ray tables, therapy supports, wheel chairs, and the like.
Sometimes, surgical tables allow adjustment of the table prior to surgery so that patients can be properly supported or held in place for a particular surgical operation. Also, some surgical tables allow adjustment during surgery so that a patient is moved to different positions during an operation. Many such surgical tables are difficult to adjust prior to and/or during surgery.